deadmist2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Blue Polos
.Operations in Deadmist On 1/30/2017, a faction named The Blue Polos, entered Deadmist to keep check on the balance between the environment of bandits and survivors. They operate in Deadmist typically in the middle of a neutral/KOS faction as most of their missions involve KOS combat between bandits and survivors. They operate as a STOUD (Specialized Tactics Operational Units Detachment) PMC faction. As a PMC faction, they do not show publicity in Deadmist and operate Privately. On 6/6/19, the TBP added in a goal to also check on factions if they're serving their purpose and not causing any trouble within the community if it makes any TBP operations any more difficult. Information about TBP TBP is a STOUD (Specialized Tactics Operational Units Detachment) PMC faction that focuses on having a balance in certain games. They are professionalized as also they give each of the members the respect as they give to each other (Basically they all treat each other as one family). What makes them separate from other factions is that they teach all members tactical combat skills that are inspired by real military tactics, in which are practiced and used in most games they play, mainly Deadmist 2. Mainly they do practice professionalism and combat discipline so their operations aren’t poorly structured and approached badly. Conflicts in Deadmist Epsilon (Early 2017- Mid 2018)- After Epsilon made a choice to separate from TBP, the TBP declared war on them as they were seen as traitors. The war was mainly fought in CQB tensity in which the TBP keep fighting harshly until Epsilon was disbanded. It was marked a victory for TBP. Red Army (Mid 2018 - Mid February)- The TBP don’t participate in the UN/RA war as because they have other Operations to participate in DM2, but they will enter soon as a side participant with the UN as because the RA does not want to compensate with the balance between Bandits and Survivors. After the RA also disbanded, they moved on to an old faction (BPM); therefore, the TBP is still ongoing with the current war with them. So far nothing happened between them. Faction detachments from the TBP Epsilon - Epsilon used to be a TBP faction detachment to separate the TBP interns from the TBP members. Epsilon was lead by HarmlessSkrub, and Co-Lead by HikePlayssss, which both are Ex-TBP members. They did not participate in the main operational campaigns of the TBP but did side patrols for the TBP. They separated because of the two leaders not agreeing with each other on a new leadership plan. Firstly, Harmless Skrub, left because he couldn’t lead a big team (Ben basically proved to him that he was a poor leader). The second and final leader was Hikeplayssss, because he was kicked from TBP but had power of Epsilon, so he took charge of Epsilon. Both leaders declared war on the TBP, both of the wars that Epsilon declared war was a loss to the TBP. Current;y Epsilon was disbanded as some of their members rather left the community or hid out in other factions. It's not sure if one of the factions is the Blackwaters. Origins TBP originated from a separate Roblox game called Nightfall, which the 4 (classified) veterans got their name because of the Blue Polos/ Khakis kit they were wearing because of immature memes. After the official making of the TBP, the leader decided that the TBP would be a PMC team that was going to be standing out from other teams, which is the reason for their professionalism and newly formed tactics. During their Operations in Nightfall, they were dominant in all servers and the community feared them as they were skilled. Moving to Apocalypse Rising (Another separate game), the TBP did operations there to practice tactical decisions and team bonding. All of their members are AR veterans since 2012, so they also had some kind of control throughout Apocalypse Rising. They are still active with operations in AR2. After the death of AR1 community, the TBP moved onto DM2 after the Pre-Alpha Release because DM2 showed to AR that it's game mechanics were better for the TBP. Long story short they’re still in active operations in DM2 as PMCs. Somewhere in mid-April of 2019, they ceased all Operations in AR2 and moved on to Operate in DM2 fully. Still, to this day, the TBP still host patrols actively in Deadmist 2. How to become a TBP Unit "The only way is through trials of testing and classes (depending what role you choose) as because we only want the best players in TBP. There is a very strong security check to clear descriptancy. The requirements is that you can not be in any other factions, must pass all trials, oath to pledge that you'll commit your DM2 career to the TBP, and be a certain age. That's only parts of it" -Ben (Leader) Nottes to Keep in Mind *Note* Keep in mind that all of the infomation of TBP is simplified due to its classifaiction of PMCs There are no photos at this moment either because of classification but will be coming in later time as also there will be grammar errors because the Fandom Wiki editing script is pretty bad Category:Factions